


here's looking at you

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: the one where Allura's Wonder Woman.DC AU. Drabble oneshot.





	here's looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt inspo taken from this [A-Z list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Doting"

“Is it an Amazon thi—it’s all in the _name_ , isn’t it...”

 

The statement had started out in Keith’s head as a question and had ended with an understandably, if not overtly judgmental look from the preteen girl in front of him, presently waving an iPhone in front of his face.

 

“Are you _sure_ you’re the best man for the job?” the girl said.

 

Keith narrowed his eyes right back, jaw clenching. “Are you sure _you—”_

 

“Keith.” said Wonder Woman ( _Allura, her name is Allura_ , Keith reminded himself) _._

 

She was standing to full height—legs spread apart, hands at her hips—and with very little strain to show for it on her face, was balancing the entire troupe on her shoulders. What little sunlight there was filtering through the trees at that moment glinted off the gilded chest plate in the center of her chest. Five or six meters out, a couple of other bystanders in Central Park had their phones out, angled towards them.

 

And just as quickly as Keith’s temper had flared, it had also diffused. He didn’t care for the bystanders, just that he’d been caught _staring_. _Again_. He’d been doing that _a lot_ lately. 

 

“I…what?”

 

 _‘Use your_ words _,’_ Keith could imagine Shiro saying.

 

“You mind?” Allura smiled as if she were holding in a laugh, then jerked her chin toward the very put-out girl in front of him. ‘ _Please?’_ she mouthed.

 

“…uh. Yeah.” Keith said absently.

 

The iPhone changed hands; Allura leaning slightly to the right to help its owner clamber into place before straightening again.  

 

_How the hell does she just—line up the shot already, moron, women know when you stare—_

 

Allura cleared her throat. Keith mentally punched himself in the head.

 

“Allura, are you _positive_ this guy’s the best man for the job?” someone whined.

 

“Not the best, but the right one.” Allura answered, smiling at Keith. “On the count of three ladies, one, two—”

 

“DOWN WITH THE PATRIARCHY!” They chorused.

 

The shutter clicked in a rapid-fire burst, capturing all parties involved as they laughed and tumbled onto the ground in a dog-pile atop the demi-goddess, a few even giggling as they emerged through the white-silver curtains of her hair. It was too cute not to smile at, nor let the opportunity slip by.  Keith pulled out his phone and stealthily snapped a shot.  

 

From Keith's earpiece came a chuckle.

 

" ** _Saw that_** ," Shiro teased. 

 

Keith flushed red down to his toes, but he took another anyway, for good measure. 

 


End file.
